Night of Realization
by lilbratty74
Summary: Missing Moment from GoF. Did Harry really expect us to believe that Ron and hermione seperately just decided to forget possibly the loudest fight they had. Here's what I think happened. Cute RHr OneShot. R


A/N: I realize I just put out a OneShot about a different way asking people to the Yule Ball could happen so this is against what I wanted to happen but I really wanted to do this missing moment.

Disclaimer:I own Harry Potter...Not!

--

The common room was silent other than the occasional, faint sound of a book page turning. Hermione Granger was lying down on the couch reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_, while silent tears glistened down her cheeks. Well, you might not actually call it reading when really all she was doing was turning the page every few seconds, thinking about what had happened that night. The Yule Ball she had once thought would be an amazing chance to show everyone she wasn't just a bookworm turned out to be a fiasco, ending in a fight with someone she once thought of as her best friend.

_If he was really my best friend_, she thought, _why would he get so angry about me going to the Ball with his idol? I thought he'd be happy for me._

Ron Weasley on the other hand, was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. The only sound in the dormitory was the soft sound of snoring coming from a few of his roommates beds. His thoughts turned to that night. He hadn't meant to be such a prat. He honestly had no idea why he had such a problem with Hermione going to the Ball with Viktor Krum. He used to be his idol. Why, now, was he the enemy? What did he possibly have against him, now? Would he have been okay with Hermione going to the Yule Ball with someone else, someone from Hogwarts, other than a Slytherin or HufflePuff?

_No. I can't picture her going with anyone_, Ron thought,_ Anyone other than me or Harry. Well, not even Harry actually._

He decided that if he wasn't going to sleep that night, which he knew he wasn't, he might as well go to the common room. At least there he wouldn't have to worry about yelling out in frustration of this entire thing and being attacked by pillows afterwards. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard someone sniff and take a shaky breath from one of the couches. When he saw that it was Hermione, his thoughts turned to guilt.

_I really did upset her, didn't I?_ He thought.

He got to the bottom of the steps and said, quietly, "Hermione?"

Her head didn't even look up from the book she was 'reading.' she had heard him walk down the stairs, he didn't surprise her.

"Go away, Ron," She said in a voice that made him want to go over and give her a hug of comfort.

_Did I seriously just think about hugging Hermione? _He shook of the thought and walked slowly towards her.

"You okay, Hermione?" He said.

She looked at him with an angry, exasperated face, "Are you seriously asking me that? Because if you are, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were?"

"Gee, thanks," Ron said sarcastically.

She just look at him, "Well, what do you want to yell at me for now? Perhaps you'd like to get mad because I'm friends with Hannah Abbot and she's a HufflePuff? Can't have me being friends with 'the enemy' as you so eloquently said."

"Look, Hermione. I wanted to apologize but if you're just going to mock me then i'm just going to go back upstairs, " Ron said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Hermione called after him, "You were really going to apologize?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I know I don't do that often, but I'm really sorry I ruined the Ball for you."

"So you're just sorry for ruining the Ball for me?" She asked, "You're not sorry about any of the things you said and the accusations you made?"

"What 'accusations' did I make?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. The one where you automatically thought Viktor was my boyfriend just because we went to the Ball together," she said.

"Well, you are aren't you. I mean, isn't it kind of obvious that when you go to something like a Ball together you like each other more than friends?" He said, as if everyone was supposed to know that.

"Then why, " Hermione wondered, "did you ask _me_ to the Ball?"

Ron's ears went red, "Um...well b-because....uh"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Let me ask you something, Ron. Would you have been more happy if I went with, let's say, Terry Boot?"

Ron shook his head automatically.

She nodded, "And how about Neville?"

Another shake of the head.

"Harry?"

A violent shake.

"Then who _would_ you have wanted me to go with, since you can't even be okay with me going with Harry? My best friend?" She wondered.

Ron looked embarrassed, but determined, "You're not supposed to go with a best friend, unless you like them, I guess."

"And yet _you_ asked me?" Her question had been one he had wondered all night and finally had the answer for.

"Because I _do. _Like you, that is," He said, completely unsure of himself and her reaction.

"You-you like me?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, very slowly, "A lot."

She looked at him for a minute.

Ron spoke again, "Look, Hermione. I can tell you don't like me back, I mean who would, especially if they have a famous Quidditch player chasing after them. So can we please just forget this and-"

He was cut off abruptly when Hermione's lips collided with his. After he got over his shock, he began kissing her back. Their kiss deepened. Hermione wound her hands around his neck and started to play with his hair. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss even further. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but they both knew it wouldn't last since they were both running out of oxygen.

They both broke apart minutes, or maybe hours, later, panting. They stared at each other before they both, breathlessly, spoke,

"_Wow._"

--

A/N: I AM SO PROUD OF THIS STORY I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW MUCH! Seriously though, I think this might be one of my best ones! But I do need some other opinions also

ReViEw!


End file.
